


now my favourite colour is blue.

by spicyginger911



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Evil, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyginger911/pseuds/spicyginger911
Summary: Tsumugi Shirogane is evil. Everyone knows that. Kaede is also evil, and her evil girlfriend.However, priorities change when an unforseen event changes the game, and both masterminds work out a plan. A plan to get them out of this hellscape, while still remaining unsuspected.





	1. Chapter 1

_ **In this AU, both Kaede and Tsumugi are the masterminds, and they work together and are dating. Tsumugi manages the reviews and ratings while Kaede manages the despair and gets absorbed by the spotlight. ** _

Kaede came out behind the bookcase, careful not to be seen by any of her classmates. She had asked Tsumugi to establish a vent system for her to easily walk around in and it was in progress. Until then, she had to hide from all her classmates.

Why? Well, Kaede Akamatsu was executed two hours ago.

"Tsumugiiiiiiii! I'm back!!!!" Kaede shouted out into the mastermind room, not caring about her volume because the walls were soundproofed.

No response from the blue haired girl. Kaede figured she wasn't there as she leant to turn on the cameras.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Tsumugi plummeted into Kaede as she knocked the girl to the ground, while wrapping her arm around her.

Kaede's eyes glared before she realised who it was. "THE FUCK DO YOU-- Oh, hey Tsumugles"

Tsumugi giggled, helping the blond to her feet. "That performance was perfect. I wish I had your acting ability!" Tsumugi looked at the ground, faking her 'normal' soft voice. "But I'm just plain old Tsumugi. Plain, plain, plain!"

Kaede got up. "Damn right you're plain. And it better stay that way." she gave Tsumugi a kiss on the cheek. "I mean, you're cute as poor innocent Tsumug's."

"Ugh. It sucks that I didn't get more screen time. Even you get more screen time!" Kaede grumbled, falling back into the mastermind chair that suspiciously looked like Tsumugi had stolen from Pewdiepie.

"I did offer to take your place." Tsumugi piped up.

"Yea, but then you'd actually have to die for real." Kaede said.

"I- I thought you didn't care who lived or died?" Tsumugi asked, her expression changing. "Is it possible that you're becoming more like your character? Is that even possible!"

"Nah." Kaede looked up at Tsumugi, tugging her onto Kaede's lap.

"Oh god, you're heavy." Kaede complained.

"Eek, sorry." Tsumugi whispered, putting her hands near her chest.

"Geez." Kaede moved around to get Tsumugi in a comfortable position before continuing. "Maybe you're the one becoming more like your character."

"No way." Tsumugi shook her head away from Kaede.

"On a more serious note...." Kaede looked down towards Tsumugi as the bluette continued. "What would you do if I died."

"Hmm." Kaede narrowed her brows. She hadn't even considered Tsumugi dieing. And in the script for the show..... They were meant to die for the final act together. But everyone knows they threw the script out the window when Rantaro accidently died.

"I'd finish this and then die. Huh. Saying it like that doesn't sound as romantic." Kaede grimaced.

"What would you do." She turned to Tsumugi, still laying across her lap

"If you died.... Probably kill myself or something."

The answers made both girls upset.

"It's just... I can't imagine you dieing." Kaede said, with a stone cold face.

"You neither.... Though when youre fake execution was happening... It felt so real. And even though I knew it wasnt..... I couldn't help crying." Tsumugi said.

"How about this." Kaede proposed. "If we both survive till Chapter 6. We find a way to live through our execution."

"Huh? You had no incentive to live before? What's changed?"

"You're my incentive." Kaede hugged Tusmugi from behind.

"I know you don't mean that..."

"Tsumoogles, look at me." Kaede waited until Tsumugi was looking her in the eyes. "Would I even lie to you." she puppy dog eyed Tsumugi.

Tsumugi sighed as Kaede's face got serious. "I'm being serious. I want to survive. Theres no cameras, nothing watching us. We are gonna survive. And I want to survive"

"For what."

"For you. Didn't I say that?"

"What if its not a prepared execution. What if the studio prepared it for us." Tsumugi asked.

"Look, someway or another, we'll survive. I know we will." Kaede's face switched from a null gesture to overly happy. "Now let's get back to watching people die over my death. Cause I'm obviously the main character."


	2. Continiued

**Right after Kirumi's execution**

Tsumugi stared stared silently at the screen, her hands clasped in front of her. She was looking towards the screen with a thoughtful look, watching as all her classmates went to bed and contemplated their lives.

Kaede sat next to her, a drink in her hand and straw in her mouth. She also gazed toward the screen, still in her Pewdiepie chair. Her look was more neutral, yet she was still thinking about something.

"... You know when we talked about Chapter six... Right after your death..." Tsumugi was the first to speak, to break the silence.

Kaede glanced up at her. "Yeah?" She said around the straw.

Tsumugi contemplated something, her blue hair hanging down as she hung her head in silence. She looked to the side. "Were you serious about that?"

Her face was still turned away from Kaede so she couldnt see what was going on. _Whatever it is, it must be serious for Tsumugi to go one second without an anime or Jojo reference. _

"Serious about what?" Kaede took a slurp of her drink. Tsumugi sighed. The air was heavy.

"I just..." She sighed again, frustrated. "I don't know if you were completely being serious about that or what."

"Why wouldn't I be serious?"

"I don't know. But even now you're not answering the question." Tsumugi breathed deeply, in and out. "Just please give me a yes or no answer."

"I... still don't know what I'm answering?"

"What you said after the first trial... You know, how I was worried about you and you said everything would be fine and that we'd escape our execution together." Tsumugi gazed at the blonde before shifting her gaze back at the floor, picking at her fingers.

"..." If Kaede was gonna be honest, she wasn't completely serious. It's not like she took the whole thing as a joke, but she also knew in her heart that the owners of this whole thing and producers and stuff would probably force Kaede and Tsumugi to die in the final act. I mean, it was in the contract agreement and everything. They knew what they signed up for; the protagonist finds their evils plans, betrayal follows and then the protagonist rids the earth of these two unspeakable evils by killing them. Simple, right?

"Kaede?" Tsumugi prompted her.

"We've got a lot of time till the finale. Let's cross that bridge when we get there, okay?" Kaede sunk back in her seat as Tsumugi let out a frustrated sigh.

"I just wanted a yes or no answer. If you weren't taking it seriously Id just like to know."

"You been thinking about it?" Kaede looked over at the girl and took her silence as a yes. After all, why else would she be asking about it?

Kaede sighed, pushing her hands against her desk and lifting the back of her chair up.

"If I'm going to be honest..." Kaede's roselike eyes shifted between the monitors and her partner. "I havent thought about it much. Its not that I wasn't taking it seriously, I just didn't really... expect any other ending than death."

"..."

"Wouldn't an ending that wasn't death dissapoint you? I mean, you're watched so much Danganronpa. You always tell me how you would improve it, change it, make it yours. You tell me your favourite parts and your least. And, for once, you want the evil guys to survive?"

"...Its stupid, forgot about it... "

"... It's not stupid. I was just wondering... Why the change of heart? From ruthless mastermind to worried schoolgirl. "

"Hey I'm still a insanely confident and exciting mastermind!" Tsumugi rebutted. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Well, we're both gonna die at the end of this anyways, right?"

"Huh? Yeah, but I don't want to die!And I don't want you to die! "

"Then whyd you sign up?"

"..."

"Danganronpa is the only thing is know. Its what I love doing. I can create characters and outfits, unveil mysterious and thrilling storylines!"

"But you knew it would end in death?"

"Yes." Tsumugi's head titled to her left, dropping slightly. "But I still wanted to do it. Danganronpa is my purpose!"

"Then why don't you want to die for your purpose?"

"...Before I met you, I only had Danganronpa to live for... Now I have Danganronpa and you. And... I don't want to die for either you or Danganronpa. I need to die for Danganronpa. Its in my contract. But I want to live for you."

"For me?"

"Youre my purpose for going on, however cliche or ironic it sounds. I want to enjoy life with you, share all the thoughts in my head, let you into my flat and hug you when things are getting hard for both of us... Is that too cliche?"

"...What you just said... It sounds... nice." Kaede half smiled, a crooked yet true smile. She would love to spend the rest of her life with Tsumugi, exploring caves, climbing on roofs. Stuff she had interest in as a kid.

.   
.   
.

It was a while until they properly talked since then. Tsumugi was having less and less time to herself, because, for whatever reason, Shuichi had decided to start talking to her.

The boy wouldn't stop, always seeking her out and stuff. It reminded Tsumugi of a dating sim, how the main character would keep interacting with their love interest to fill up their love bar. Except she was already in love with Kaede, and Shuichi was nowhere near protagonist material for her.

One time she got away and managed to spend her free time in the mastermind room and Shuichi had called her out on it, asking where she was. It wasnt even fun anymore, it was just boring. Like her.

She always had to keep up her boring persona around the others. With Kaede she could let free. It was a shame that the one time she escaped to the mastermind room in her free tree, Kaede wasn't there.

But now they were finally meeting again. Tsumugi had doubts about the day plan Kaede had laid out, and was anxious about how it was gonna go.

Kaede had the worst date idea possible.

They walked around in the gardens. Well, the fake gardens, but the other students didn't know it was fake. Tsumugi kept glancing around as Kaede backed against a tree, sliding down it and resting, bushes partly covering her.

"This is a dumb idea." Tsumugi said it bluntly, at this point it was fact. Kaede hushed her, smiling as she dragged the blue haired girl down to her level. Tsumugi didn't resist, only playfully laughing when she landed on top of Kaede's squishy frame.

"What if someone catches us?" They were outside the safe zone - the mastermind room. Anyone could round the corner and they'll be found out.

"Oh, I've got that settled, don't you worry." Kaede smiled at her, before pushing a strand of Tsumugi's hair behind her ear. She pulled out a button and as Tsumugi looked curiously, she pressed it.

As soon as Kaede's slender fingers even touched the button, the daylit beautiful sky turned to night, all the lights going out aside from the streetlamps that dotted the garden. They were in complete darkness, not seeing anything.

"See." The only thing that seemed to be real to Tsumugi was Kaede's warm chest and a lone streetlight in the distance.

"What... Did you just do..." Tsumugi's facial expressions were invisible in the light but by her tone Kaede could tell she was more confused than angry. That was lucky. Angry Tsumugi was more than even Kaede could handle.

"I cut the power grid." Kaede pointed to the streetlamp before realising that Tsumugi couldn't see where she was pointing. She dropped her hand. "The streetlamps are powered by old fashioned gas, so that's why they're still on."

"Yes, I know why the streetlamps are still on. What I don't know is why you did that." She gestured to the sky, her hand slightly getting caught by the faint streetlight. "You know how much I'm gonna have to explain. Ugh."

"... I'm gonna be honest, I thought it was gonna be more romantic than this." Kaede said as Tsumugi rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Oh really?"

"Well, you know. Moonlit walks, sleeping under the stars." Kaede twitched as she leant her hand upwards, the hand instantly bonking against a tree. She let it go limp.

"Okay... I guess it's kinda romantic."

Kaede smiled in triumph. "See!"

Tsumugi sunk her head into Kaede's chest, resting. She could feel the pianists heartbeat beating into her ear. It was strangely comforting to tell the truth. It calmed her.

Another thought rose from Tsumugi's mind. "Are you allowed to do this?"

"Cut the power?" Kaede asked. Tsumugi let out a small 'mhm'. The blond girl thought about it for several seconds before giving the girl a half hearted, 'I dunno.'

Tsumugi arched her neck so that she could see Kaede's eyes. "You don't know?"

"Its cool though, we've already ripped up the script now that Rantaro died early on. Hell, it might even let our 'heroes' get somewhere with their investigations."

Tsumugi snorted at this. "Haha, yeah, like theyre gonna find anything out anyways. All they've been doing is moping around and suspecting each other."

"Yeah. To be honest, I expected more from Ouma and Shuichi of all people. Rantaro too I guess but he's already dead, so it's not like he could do much."

"It's a shame we can't just..." Tsumugi let out a frustrated breath. "...tell them clues and stuff. I would absolutely **love** to provide some decent evidence that becomes important later on! That's one of my favourite troupes!"

Kaede sighed, brushing her hand over Tsumugis with extreme care. "You know..." She looked down into Tsumugi's patient eyes. "I actually.... really... really want to survive this thing with you. Ever since you went on about it, I've been thinking. What if..?"

Tsumugi glanced around. "There's bugs in the air you know... If we do anything, they'll catch us. I don't want us to get killed. And if they catch us conspiring against them we'll probably be dead by their hands. I mean they have plenty of replacements ready."

Kaede just grinned before she held up her free hand revealing the button she had pressed early. "Oh Tsumugles. You underestimate my talent and cunning." She waved the button around in the light so Tsumugi could see it. "I cut the power **grid**. That means everything **connected** to the power. You know what's connected to the power as well as the lights? "

"You cut off the security system?" Tsumugi gasped faintly.

"Yup! I'm proud of my abilities, really...." She trailed off before adding. "Well, all it took was some scissors and access to the main power room but I'm still proud!"

Tsumugi stared faintly before hugging Kaede's chest in delight, softly squealing to herself. Kaede laughed maniacally. "Oh we're escaping this thing babey!" Her laughter echoed off into the night.


	3. Girlfriends

Kaede had been thinking alot about the plan since Tsumugi mentioned it to her. And shed thought of a pretty good idea of what to do - while preserving the games integrity. She had a strong feeling Tsumugi would get mad at her if she complete ruined Danganronpa, after all the other girl was way more attached to the game then she was.

The blond leant back in her chair. It was lonely in the mastermind room. She'd been watching Angie an awful lot, the girl seemed happy and joyful on the outside but Kaede - being one of the cowriters for her personality - could see something was wrong.

She wasn't sure what she was feeling for the girl. She didn't know what was wrong with her, so she could take advantage of it. Practicality wise, she should just blow the feeling off and focus on other characters, specifically the ones who were about to kill so she could fashion a intriguing and intricate execution.

'What's this feeling.' She clutched the bench where the computer screen just kept glowing. 'Why am I... so fucking obsessed with her. Jesus christ.'

She... didn't know what to do, what to think. She knew Angie was suffering though and... she wanted to take advantage of that??

...

'No, I can't lie to myself like that, hah, that's Ouma' s job. I know I'm feeling something for her and i just wanna help her-' she pauses, just absorbing the thought that ran through her head.

What.

'What?! I don't want to help her, I'm a mindless sociopath!' The conclusion she reached seemed to be accurate however. She was... feeling pity.

But moreover she felt like she needed to... help the poor girl.

Kaede stretched her arms out, pushing her chair away from the desk. A shocked expression had settled onto her face as she realised the horrid reality.

'I'm...' She couldn't admit it to herself, she couldn't admit that she wanted to help another human being!

'Tsumugi, I need Tsumugi, she'll help me with this!' Kaede's brain was running at one hundred miles per hour. Could she possibly be feeling... guilty?

'Where's Tsumugi when you need her!' She clicked through all the screens. Gonta, Miu, Ouma, Tenko...

Tsumugi!

She found the bluette. However there was an issue. The blue haired cosplayer was in deep conversation with Shuichi. Although Tsumugi's actions seemed to lack the usual peppiness that Kaede was used to.

'Wouldn't interrupting their conversation make Tsumugi upset-' She stopped her thought halfway through before banging her head in the desk. 'Not again.'

She desperately tried reasoning with herself. 'No, this times different! This time it's with Tsumugi, who I'm allowed to feel bad for, cause I'm dating her and we're close!'

'You didn't the same thing with Angie though. Someone you class as "just a character"'

'No I didn't, that didn't happen. I was feeling... pity for her miserable life and miserable situation and miserable little people she calls her friends!'

Kaede was shaking. She...? Can not be feeling this?

'This is wrong, this is bad, go back to not caring about the world!'

...

Another, smaller, part of her subconscious popped up. It quipped, reminding her of a child. A child she wanted to slam across a wall. "Why don't you just admit you felt guilty? You should be happy, you felt something other than boredom and lust."

...

She felt guilty?

Kaede sprawled across her desk, covering her face with her arm. God, she really needed to sort her feelings out.

'It would be great if Tsumugi was here.'

.  
.  
.

The detective was a bland kid. Bland personality, bland backstory. Basically Tsumugi hated his entire character. Out of all the people here, she would have rather hung out with... Well, literally anyone besides him.

But Shuichi kept finding her every freetime they got. It was so boring, and she had gotten bored, and not even bored like she usually got, even boredor.

'Was boredor a word?' The bluette thought to herself. 'Eh.' She brushed it off. She hadn't once tuned into the conversation as it was mostly a one side thing, with her only pipping in with she had to.

"Anyways, where were you when the blackout happened?" The bluette was still tuning out, suddenly startled by the lack of noise.

"H- huh? What did you say sorry?" Tsumugi got flustered.

The detective's eyes narrowed. "Where were you when the blackout took place? We all gathered in the cafeteria, well besides Tenko and Himiko but they can cover for each other."

Tsumugi sighed inwardlys. 'Great, now I look so suspicious.' She had someone to cover for her, it's just that someone was 'dead' '

"I was in the gardens! I wasn't really sure where everyone else was, so I just stayed in place until they turned back on." She desperately hoped that would suffice. Shuichi was so annoying. She continued critising the boy until he spoke again.

"What part of the garden?"

He was _definitely_ suspicious of her. She started sweating. "Near my talent... I think. I headed to my talent room as soon as the blackout ended. That's all I remember." She needed to deflate suspicious.

"..." Shuichi was quiet.

"Is that all? If it is, I should probably get going." She just wanted to leave, she wasn't good in high pressure situations.

"Yeah, you can leave." She quickly walked away with her breath hitched in her throat. This was Kaede's fault!

...

She sighed, this time outwardly. She couldn't blame Kaede, neither of the two knew what they were getting into. She did the best she could, in fact they both did.

She headed into the mastermind room, this time making exact sure to make sure nobody saw her enter, to make nobody else suspicious of her.

As soon as she entered the room she slammed the door, her back against it. Her face was flushed red as she rested there, her breath heavy. She shut her eyes before glancing to the chair.

Kaede still had her head in her hands, however now it was just resting on her head as she glanced over to where Tsumugi was, her eyes stained red. She had been crying, and quite a bit. It really wasn't a good look on her.

"I think Shuichi is onto us." Tsumugi started the conversation, still breathing heavily.

"Yay." Kaede's breathless voice replied. "Also I think I may be... feeling... guilty..."

Tsumugi drew a breath before laughing maniacally and breathlessly. "Ah... We're screwed, aren't we..?"

"..." Kaede smiled tiredly. "Maybe so."


End file.
